1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for representing data. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for representing modifications to a set of data objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
As people become increasingly reliant on computer systems for day-to-day business, the number and type of computer systems people use is increasing. Because personal computers and laptops may be too bulky to carry around throughout the day, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and other hand held devices may be used throughout the day to store information (e.g., information concerning appointments, contact information, etc.). Hand held devices may also used to store information from a personal computer/laptop that may need to be referenced throughout the day.
Because new and/or modified information may be added to a personal computer/laptop and new and/or modified information may be added to a hand-held device separately, the hand-held device and the personal computer/laptop may have inconsistent information in storage relative to the other. To synchronize the information stored on the hand-held device and the personal computer/laptop, files from the personal computer may be copied onto the hand-held device and files from the hand-held device may be copied onto the personal computer/laptop. This procedure, however, may be time consuming and may risk overwriting new information as files are either copied first from the personal computer/laptop to the hand-held device or from the hand-held device to the personal computer/laptop. In addition, keeping older copies of newly updated files may not be possible on a space-constrained hand-held device.